PaintWings
Hello, this is a fan-made tribe made by me only. DO NOT edit this page with out permission or steal this concept. Please ask if you want to make one. Habitat: PaintWings live on a island near the south shores of Pantala that was made by a animus, Turquoise, who painted the island before using her magic to make it come to life. Description: The average PaintWing has six colors on them, while animus PaintWings only have four. On the ends of their tails is a swath of hair that resembles a paintbrush. The hair on the ends of their tails is always black. They have a long bit of hair that starts at their snouts and ends at their tails; it is the same kind of hair on the tips of their tails, and is always black too. There scales feel cold and moist, even though they are completely dry. They are very small and slender dragons. They are about as tall as a SeaWing, with a build similar to a RainWing. They have very pronounced cheekbones. They have smooth round features, with no jaring horns. PaintWings (for the most part) are colorful creatures. PaintWings have silver colored blood. Abilities:'' ' '''PaintWings have long fangs that can shoot out paint. The paint is relatively poisonous to all other dragon tribes until the paint is dry. The paint does not harm the PaintWings. They breath a special kind of fire that looks like fog, and is the only substance that can remove the paint. This fog will leave severe burns if not used properly. Each PaintWing can only make one color of paint, while animus can make many. The fog they blow out is a different color on all PaintWings. Animus PaintWings can paint anything into real life. Animus PaintWings lose none of their souls when they use their magic. PaintWings love swimming.' Diet: ''' '''PaintWings diets manly consist of fish (yellowfin tuna, sailfish, blue marlin, etc.) and island lizards (iguanas, monitors, tegus, etc.). Queen: ''' '''Their queen is Queen Acrylic. Once the Queen’s eldest daughter reaches the age of ten, the Queen and her daughter fight to the death. If the the Queen loses, her daughter is now queen. If the Queen wins, then once her next oldest daughter reaches the age of ten, they fight to the death. This circle continues until one of the daughters finally wins. Palace and landmarks: ''' '''In Turquise’s time, as well as creating the island, she created the palace. She painted a very intricate palace, with lots of hidden rooms. The palace was placed on the edge of the beach, facing Pantala. Even now, after many years, Queen Acrylic and the royal family still live inside that same palace. '''''Allies: OpalWings (created and owned by one of my friends). But they will take them as prisoner, if they are not there for a important reason. Names: They are named after more interesting color names. Example: Olive (as in olive green), Thistle (as in thistle purple), Cyan, Ivory, Jade, Maroon, Chartreuse, Steel (as in steel blue), etc. ''' ''Personalty:'' '''Although it is different for every PaintWing, they tend to be kind of bossy. They have a attitude that is 'My way or the high way'. They can be quiet aggressive and are easily ticked off. Some dragons would say their personality's are kind of like a mix of a SkyWing and a SeaWing. Royalty: Queen Acrylic King Abyss Princess Thistle Princess Fuchsia ' '''Princess Chartreuse ' '''Prince Crimson Jobs: Healer Royal Healer Pro. Painter Guard Royal Guard Dungeon Guard Solider Hunter Gather Head Council Healers: * Vermilion Royal Healers: * Olive Pro. Painters: * PerryWinkle Guards: * Seagreen * Copper Royal Guards: * Cyan * Ivory * Steel Dungeon Guards: * Sliver * Gold Soldiers: Hunters: * Lavender * Aquamarine ''' ''Gathers:'' * '''Azure * Teal Head Council: * Coral * Jade * Maroon * Snow * Rose Royal Writer: * Indigo Story Link: 'http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wings_Of_Fire:_A_New_World That is just a link to a fan fiction me and one of my friends made, on the subject of PaintWings and OpalWings. ' ' '